dice_funkfandomcom-20200214-history
Ishmael, Blood Mountain
Ishmael Bloodmountain '''is one of the many giants in Ilium. He is one of the few friends, that The Avant Guards have before the start of the main story. Pre-Campaign Backstory Very little is known about Ishmael before he came to Ilium. As he told it himself, the reason he is inside the city is that he went there out of curiosity, and then got stuck, like everyone else. Unlike most other inhabitants, however, Ishmael doesn't seem to mind too much. He thinks that not much changed in his life, and technically, everywhere is a prison of sorts. Ishmael is one of the oldest inhabitants of Ilium. He was there before the Lillies and Warden Light arrived, and old enough to even remember some the people who lived in Ilium originally. He isn't doing much in Ilium, aside from smoking weed, as many stone giants do. According to the story, he occasionally provides services for Lillies by building houses. He was the one who constructed the headquarters for the Avant Guard, which apparently is how his friendship with them begun. Campaign History Ishmael first appears in 2nd episode, when the Avant Guard come to him to get his invitation to the Hawthorne Manor. As one of the oldest-creatures in Ilium, he was given one of several invitations to visit a party in Hawthorne Manor. But seeing how the house isn't exactly a suitable for a creature of his size, it is impossible for him to come. He happily gives his invitation to the Avant Guard for their mission. He also complains that they are not hanging out with him often enough. Later in the season, Zoey Legrand visits Ishmael to find out more about the city and the barrier surrounding it. Ishmael tells her everything he knows, and then they smoke weed together. Even though Zoey was the only one to visit Ishmael, he still regards all of the Avant Guard as his friends. In the second mission the Avant Guard receive, they are tasked to find a magic sheath for a sword, that was stolen from Penny's shop at Tarsis. As it quickly turns out, the sheath wasn't stolen at all. Ishmael's blink dog, Starbuck, teleported into Tarsis, and took the sheath in the middle of playing with his master. With a little bit of Ishmael's help, the party finds the sheath and returns it to Penny. They also cover up for Ishmael, by explaining that the whole thing was just a misunderstanding. Later in the season, Ishmael bought said sheath for Starbuck, seeing how the dog likes it so much. Relationships/Team Dynamics '''The Avant Guards Ishmael is friends with the Avant Guards from the very start of the season. And their relationship only get better over time, especially with the newcomer Zoey Legrand. Other giants Ishmael appears to be friends with all his fellow giants in Ilium, though it is hard to infer what hierarchy do they have in their society Animals Ishmael also has at least two giant animals. A blink dog named Starbuck, and a giant cat, whose name is unknown. He clearly loves them a lot, and both animals seem to love their master as well. They are very loyal and obedient to him. The Lillies Ishmael does some work for the Lillies, though he does not seem to have a friendly relationship with any of them. It is unknown what kind of business agreement he has with them. Character traits/Aligment Ishmael appears to be a fairly calm, friendly, and easy-going person. He is polite and relaxed with other characters. This trait is fairly common for Stone Giants. Seems like when you are this big and strong, not many things in the world can be of any danger to you, so why worry about anything? Though it seems that Ishmael is good, it should be noted that he was in Ilium for a long time, and witnessed the coming of Lillies, and how they killed almost everyone in town. And it appears, that he didn't do anything about it, and probably had no objections to what was happening. So its possible that Ishmael cares only for the people he likes. Other * The name seems to be a reference to a character from "Moby Dick" by Herman Melville Category:Non-Player Characters (NPCs) Category:Season 3: Ilium